The HIV status of a 42 year old homosexual male, who was seronegative, but had symptoms of Kaposi's Sarcoma was determined by PCR. This individual was PCR -ve and Ab -ve. RNA-PCR on peripheral blood lymphocytes using tat primers also yielded negative results, suggesting that this may be a case of KS in the absence of HIV infection. A second case was evaluated where a patient with low CD4 counts and disseminated tuberculosis was negative for HIV by PCR and serologic tests. At present experiments are in progress to study the role of other viruses in Kaposi's Sarcoma in patients with immune deficiency.